List of Minor Characters
Note to all users: It would be greatly appreciated if you made a contribution to these articles (please). Thank you for your time. This is an article for characters that have rarely appeared/have played a minor part throughout Jesse's Youtube videos and skits. These include... *'Nate Hoffman' **'Nate is Mr. H's son and the Ridgway's neighbor. He appears in the Return of the Generator video. He plays basketball. He is seen in several older series that Jesse has created Overachievers and The G.A.M.E.. *'Keddy' **'Appearing in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, Keddy (Revealed in SCARED STRAIGHT) was the fake police officer that arrested Jesse. It was revealed that it was a fake cop assigned by Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. and that the two allied with Voros Plumbing to teach Jesse a lesson. It was also revealed that he was driving an "Old Crown Victoria". His name was revealed in Psycho Family Therapy. *'Danny Phillipou' **'Danny Phillipou, also known by his YouTube channel as RackaRacka, is a YouTuber with over 1,300,000 subscribers. He is known for making _____ VS ______ and the Ronald MacDonald series. Jesse physically meets Danny during Vidcon 2015. *'SuperMarioMike' **A minor villain who sent letters and is in exclusively for Fanmail to get Jeffrey Sr. to found out about the Psycho Videos and get Jesse in trouble. He partly succeeds, despite the fact that Jeffrey Sr. found out about them on his own. *'Barney' **'Gained as a gift of Christmas, Barney was one of Jesse's childhood inside dogs who had an eating disorder, similar to Ella. He died presumably prior to the start of the McJuggerNuggets channel. *'Theresa and Uncle Larry's deceased brother' **He was the sibling of Uncle Larry and Theresa and thus, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr.'s uncle. He was born on December 23 (unknown year) and passed away in 2006. He was mentioned due to a shirt that Larry was wearing during Chillin' and Grillin' - Beef Tenderloin. *'Ted Ridgway' **Ted Ridgway is Jeffrey Sr.'s father. He is seen rarely in skits and also makes an appearance in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. He was a commiteeman and politician in Elmer. His birthday is January 13th. *'Lisa White' **Lisa White is the daughter of Charles Mixner Sr. and Jackie Mixner. She is seen in the North Carolina trip and was briefly mentioned in FORTY-SIX AND A QUARTER!. *'Paige White' **Paige White is the daughter of Lisa White and Mr. White and granddaughter of Jackie Mixner and Charles Mixner Sr.. She is seen in SPLIT THANKSGIVING *PSYCHO UPDATE* and was briefly mentioned in FORTY-SIX AND A QUARTER!. *'Mr. White' **Mr. White is the father of Paige White and husband to Lisa White. He is seen in the North Carolina trip. *'Christopher Patitucci' **Christopher Patitucci is one of Jesse's friends. He played the Janitor on Jesse's series The G.A.M.E.. Even though his last name is never mentioned by Jesse his last name is mentioned in the end credits of the last episode of The G.A.M.E.. His latest appearance is in OPEN DOOR POLICY!. **[http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/Janet Janet] **Janet was Jesse's P.O. box manager. Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters